A mesma mulher
by ann.yuu
Summary: Seria possível ser ela, novamente? ItachixSaku Oneshot. Concurso Ao no Aka.


**Fanfic para o concurso Ao no Aka .**

**Oneshot.  
**

**Casal: Sakura e Itachi.**

**Tema: 5. **Reencarnação, Espiritual, Vampiros.

**Escrita por:** Ana Vitória Marcilio Gonçalves (Eu :B)

* * *

**A mesma mulher**

_Era noite de lua nova e esta mal era vista no céu. Camuflada nas espessas nuvens das belas noites de Londres. Ao que o tempo frio demonstrava, nevaria daqui a algumas horas, ou dias, mas de toda forma nevaria, pois o inverno já se fazia presente._

_Ela friccionou as mãos na tentativa de aquecê-las, ajustou a curta capa de couro negro sobre os ombros, protegendo-se contra o frio. Poderia estar congelando lá fora, mas ela não perderia a bela paisagem noturna do jardim de inverno._

_Uma taça de vinho invadiu seu campo de visão, ela a aceitou gentilmente virando-se em direção a o seu entregador. Sorriu radiante, parecia que todo o frio havia se esvaído de seu corpo._

_Ele estava extremamente belo naquela noite, trajando seu fraque negro, com as longas cabeleiras negras, presas em um sutil rabo de cavalo. Ela, realmente, odiava quando ele se ocultava por aquela espessa cortina de cabelos. Era tão belo e pouco se importava com isso._

_Deu um gole no líquido do recipiente, sentindo suas bochechas elevarem a temperatura. Ele tomou a taça de suas mãos – completamente gélidas – deixando esta sobre o para peito da sacada. Entrelaçou seus dedos com os dela, puxando-a para perto de si, fazendo com que ela deitasse sua cabeça em seu peito._

_Não havia nada ali. Não havia calor por parte dele, muito menos o bater de seu coração. Como ele sempre dissera para ela ele era "oco". Suspirou. Ele poderia ser frio o quanto fosse, ser rude, ser deveras ignorante e inconseqüentemente um assassino, mas ela o amava, de todas as formas... Fosse ele humano ou não._

_- Quero viver com você por toda a minha vida... – ela disse num tom de voz baixo, fechando os olhos, apreciando o delicioso perfume encantador que ele emanava._

_As frias mãos dele percorreram o pescoço dela, parando em pé ao seu ouvido, brincando com alguns fios de cabelo rebelde que insistiam em sair do coque em sua cabeça._

_Ela se afastou dele, erguendo a cabeça para observá-lo. Os olhos escuros dele nunca mudavam, sempre se encontravam inertes, gélidos, tal como as noites de inverno que ela tanto amava._

_- Quando que... _

_- Eu já lhe disse... Cerisier ! – a voz dele soou séria. – Isso nunca irá acontecer..._

_Como ela havia feito, ele tomou espaço entre ambos, ficando de lado a ela._

_- Mas... Itachi, co-como... eu não irei agüentar viver sem você!_

_- E eu... sabendo que te transformei em algo repugnante..._

_O moreno virou-se, indo em direção ao salão. Ela segurou o braço dele em súplica._

_- Por favor..._

_- Não! – ele disse firme. – Nunca!_

_Retirou as mãos dela, gentilmente de seu fraque, olhando-a profundamente antes de desaparecer entre a massa densa de dançarinos no salão._

**Mas, infelizmente, com a passagem do tempo, a insistência dela e o amor que ele começara a suprir, fizeram-no mudar de idéia. **

_Respirou profundamente, guardando o ar em seus pulmões. Fechou os olhos, estava nervosa. Ele passeou com os fortes dedos sobre a pele alva e macia que ela cultivava, parou e avaliou o local, inclinando levemente o pescoço dela para a direita._

_- Você tem certeza disso? – ele disse, observando-a abrir os olhos e fechá-los novamente. _

_Ele respirou, precipitando-se para o pescoço dela. Abrindo a boca e cravando aquelas duas garras pontiagudas em seu pescoço. Agarrou-se as vestes dele em reação a dor, soltou um grito de desespero._

_Itachi logo se largou dela, pois ela o empurrava com toda a força que continha. Parou por conta de um móvel, limpando a boca ensangüentada._

_Ela tinha as mãos postas sobre o ferimento recém feito. O sangue saía desesperado e sem sinal de que pararia, sujando todas as suas vestes anteriormente claras._

_- O que... o que você fez?Isso dói demais, isto irá me matar!! – ela gritava furiosa, a aflição era perceptível em sua voz._

_Caiu no chão, sua perna cederam assim como seu corpo se tornava fraco e adormecido. Itachi aproximou-se dela, ele não conseguia se controlar, o sangue dela era deveras lascivo para si._

_- Me deixe continuar... Ou você morrerá! – ele aproximou-se para "beijá-la" novamente, mas ela o evitou, empurrando-o e deitando-se no chão._

_A respiração dela tornara-se ofegante, já não conseguia sentir seus membros e percebia que sua circulação havia diminuído abundantemente._

_- I-itachi... – ela o chamou com a voz entrecortada. – Itachi... – lágrimas desciam dos olhos dela._

_Só ouve tempo dele se aproximar dela. Cerisier tocou o rosto dele dando aquele belo sorriso que ela só retribuía a ele, antes de seu corpo tornasse inerte, pálido e sem vida._

**E por brincadeira do destino, ou não. Depois de séculos e algumas décadas ele voltaria a encontrar sua amada, e teria outra chance de evitar o mesmo erro.**

_Sua mão tocou a dela, fazendo seu corpo se estremecer. Ela não sabia o porquê daquela reação de seu corpo, muito menos, a impressão que tinha de conhecê-lo ha bastante tempo._

_- Me desculpe...- ele pronunciou, ainda extasiado, entregando a pasta que ela derrubara. Seria mesmo possível ser ela?_

_- Não... Que-que isso, obrigada, se não fosse você eu estaria em apuros! Realmente, obrigada!_

_Ela dera uma ultima olhadela nele, verificando se ele não havia cursado o colegial em mesmo ano que ela. Provavelmente, não, pois um homem daqueles não passava despercebido. Sorriu, agradecendo novamente e despedindo-se._

_Sentiu seu ombro ser tocado, então virou-se._

_- Posso estar sendo rude, mas... você gostaria de jantar comigo?_

_Sorriu radiante._

_- Por que, não?_

**E então, como era de se esperar, o amor que ha tanto tempo ele havia vivido, estava florescendo novamente, assim como sua bela flor chamada **_**Sakura**_**. Mas, como em todo relacionamento, segredos não podem ser mantidos por muito tempo.**

_Os estilhaços de vidro rasgaram sua pele. Ela gritou, enfiando a mão debaixo da torneira, deixando que a água lavasse o ferimento tornando-se vermelha. Itachi aproximou-se sério, o aroma era tão sedutor, tão doce._

_Ele não conseguia evitar, ele necessitava tanto do sangue dela quanto de sua presença. Rodeou o pulso dela e retirou-o debaixo d'água para levar a sua boca. Tocou o sangue dela com a ponta da língua, fechou seus olhos, completamente extasiado, fazia tempo que ele não provava algo tão maravilhoso. A boca dele recobriu o ferimento, fora então que ele começara a sugar seu sangue. _

_- Itachi... – ela disse estranhando. – Largue minha mão Itachi... _

_Ele estava agarrado à mão dela, como se ela fosse a ultima reserva de sangue do mundo. O Uchiha não pararia se não fosse as imagens, dela ha séculos atrás, morrendo por sua imprudência._

_Ela o empurrou, batendo seu corpo no armário, segurando a mão. Agora, ele não poderia mais esconder, seus dentes pontiagudos, estavam à mostra. Ela estava horrorizada, era a única coisa que havia sido gravado em sua mente antes dele sair._

**E quando ele pensava que tudo estava resolvido, ela viera com algo que o faria tomar decisões inesperadas.**

_- NUNCA! – ele se afastara dela, levantando-se da cama._

_- Me desculpe... É que eu não agüento ter a idéia de que um dia eu morrerei e ficarei longe de você, sabendo que eu posso viver o resto dos meus dias ao seu lado..._

_Sakura levantara-se, abraçando-o, enfurnando a o rosto inchado pelas lágrimas no moletom dele._

_- Se eu te disse... Que tempos atrás eu também te amei? E se eu te disser, que você pediu a mesma coisa e que isso... – ele não conseguia dizer, estava bloqueado em sua garganta._

_A Haruno encontrava-se de rosto erguido, apenas ouvindo o que ele dizia. O moreno deitou a mão no rosto dela, tocando seu lábios levemente._

_- Me desculpe, realmente me perdoe... Por não poder te amar mais! – ele mentira._

_Ela não acreditava no que ele dizia. Ele estava desmoronando, com tais palavras, todos os melhores meses que ela tivera na vida... E talvez, os últimos._

_- Não... O-o quê está dizendo? – as lágrimas voltaram a molhar seu rosto._

_Itachi distanciara-se dela, ele precisava ficar longe dela, pois ele temia ceder e perdê-la novamente. Estava tudo bem para ele vê-la viva, mesmo sem poder tê-la._

_- Que eu não te amo mais..._

_Ele se afastara mais ainda, ela conseguira tocar os dedos dele, suplicando que ele não a deixasse, que ele ficasse ao lado dela. Mas, ela o perdera, os dedos dele fugiram de suas mãos e ele fora embora._

**Em pensar que o destino lhe pregara uma bela brincadeira maléfica, e que dentro de meses, ela falecera. Ele não sabia que ela estava doente, e talvez sabendo disso, ele concederia o pedido dela e ela poderia estar ali, ao seu lado... Em seus braços.**

**Ele estava decidido acabar com sua existência. Tivera duas chances e cometera erros nas duas e ele sabia que não haveria uma terceira. Ele havia parado de se alimentar, e quando o fazia era apenas em pequenas quantidade. Chegou a estágios de lucidez, vivendo nas ruas.**

**Então, fora após sete anos, que ele desistira. Desistira de se lamentar de algo que ele sabia que não haveria concerto e desistira de morrer, pois ele sabia que algo assim nunca aconteceria.**

**E foi sentado em frente àquela escola do primário, que aquele colorido e doce brinquedo invadira sua vista. E ele o pegara em mãos...**

- _Arigatou..._

_Ele ergueu os olhos para a voz infantil acima de si, ficando extasiado, como ele só ficara uma vez na vida. Quando vira a reencarnação sua amada!_

_A pequena garota pegou o brinquedo das mãos de Itachi, sorrindo graciosamente para ele, e fazendo em reverência em agradecimento._

_Seria mesmo possível ser ela, novamente?_

_E com esse pensamento, acompanhou a pequena garota, a pequena garota que ele sempre amara, entrar na escola._

**O destino estava lhe pregando outra peça? E se estivesse, ele estava decidido a driblá-lo e fazer o certo.**

**Pois, fosse ele eterno, ou um humano. Poderiam-se passar vinte e cinco milhões de anos, ele sempre amaria... A mesma mulher.**

**FIM.  
**


End file.
